youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: Wheezy the Penguin: A Story of Joyful Giving
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" Cast * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Wheezy (Toy Story 2) as Nicky the Pepper * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Octavius * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as the Captain * Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Gus as Gustav * Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) as Jean Claude and Phillipe as Gustav's Guards * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Bernard (The Rescuers) as Dad Carrot * Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Mom Carrot * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter as Policeman * Big Bird (Sesame Street) as Scallion #1 * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as Sister Calla * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer * Timon (The Lion King) as George * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Unnamed Carrot Girl as Herself * Dirk Evert as Himself * Carrot Lady as Themselves * England Woman with Tan Colored Dress as Herself * Dockus Corota with Blue Suit as Himself * Carrot Lady with Purple Dress as Herself * Unnamed England Woman as Herself * Arthur as Himself * Dirk with Brown Hair as Himself * Carrot Lady with Red Dress as Herself * Dockus Corota with Green Suit as Himself * Arthur With Lab Out Coat as Himself * Oscar as Himself * Grandma Gourd as Herself * Pete as Himself * Mrs. Josephson as Herself * Dockus Corota as Themselves * Joseph as Himself * Unnamed Carrot Shepard as Themselves * Joseph With Tan Shirt as Himself * Mary with Blue Dress as Themselves * Villager Woman with Brown Hair and Tan Dress as Themselves * Mary with Rainbow Dress as Herself * Crazed Jopponian as Widow Men * Unnamed Villager Woman as Themselves * Unnamed Greece Customer Girl as Herself * Unnamed Village Man as Himself * Villager Women with Green Dress as Herself * Unnamed Greece Newspaper Boy as Himself * Mary as Themselves * Village Man with Pinkish Beige The Southmen Poor Hat and Pinkish Beige The Southmen Poor Shirt as Himself * Carrot Men With Brown Hair Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope as Himself * Unnamed Villager Old Man as Winter Carrots * The American Peas as Captain Pa's Ship Mates * Carrot Men as London Policemen, Winter Carrots and Himself * Leo With Brown Hair Blue White Shirt and Brown Belt as Greece Citizen * Villager Old Man with Red Sweater as Winter Carrots * Unnamed Winter Carrots as Themselves * Unnamed Fly Villager as Himself * Nemo Pea as Himself * A Pea With Gray Hat as Himself * Peasants as Themselves * A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Shirt as Himself * Little Sister with Brown Hair as Herself * Villager Women with Green Dress as Herself * Carrot Men With Green Sweater as Winter Carrots * Fly Villager with Brown Raggedy Shirt as Himself * Villager Women with Blue Dress as Herself * Citizens of Ninevith as Themselves * Little Sister as Herself Donuts for Dino Cast * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Dino (The Flintstones) as Benny * Bernard (The Rescuers) as Dad Carrot * Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Mom Carrot * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Annie * Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) as Carrot * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Arthur Hollingshead The Pet AnimalTales Christmas Spectacular Cast: * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as The Announcer * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus Transcript: * Pet AnimalTales: Wheezy the Penguin: A Story of Joyful Giving (transcript) Credits Roll Directed by JASON ADAMS FABIANO PETRONI BRIAN K. ROBERTS Produced by FRASER CLARK ROB DI FIGLIA KEVIN GAMBLE J. CHRIS WALL CHRIS WATERS Story Development MIKE NAWROCKI BRIAN K. ROBERTS PHIL VISHCER J. CHRIS WALL Production Manager MEGAN TRAUGHBER Production Coordinators JACQUI FOO ANDREW YOUSSI Writing by ROBERT G. LEE MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER Additional Screenplay Material by BRIAN K. ROBERTS MARK STEELE Story Supervisor TOD CARTER Storyboarding by BRIAN FREEZE ENTERTAINMENT Additional Storyboarding by TIM HODGE BRIAN K. ROBERTS GARY SCOTT MICHAEL SPOONER Concept Art JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER Matte Paintings ANDY CHANG CALEB FOOTE Character Voices Arthur Anderson Ross Bagdasarian Jr Jeff Bennett Adam Carolla Steve Carrell Debi Derryberry Anna Farris Jeffrey Garcia Zac Efron Carolyn Lawrence James McAvoy Jack McBrayer Candi Milo John C. Reilley Rob Riggle Peter Sallis Tara Strong Crowd Extras BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD SARAH VORHEES Post-Production Supervisor COREY FREW Edited by NEIL GOWAN J. CHRIS WALL Editorial BRIAN CALHOON Character Dialog Recording BRIAN CALHOON GLEN WEST Engineering Assistant SARAH VORHEES Online Editor J. CHRIS WALL Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK Modeling Supervisor WARREN DOWSON Modeling Artists PETER CHOU CHARLIE GOULD SHYO HATAKEDA ANDREW JACKSON DAVE McGRATH ADAM MOORE ADAM SHAW DAVE TAYLOR SOMPONG TEEKASATHIEN Texturing Supervisor ALLAN SHEBOLM Texturing Artists WEI CHEIN KYLE DEY REBEKAH HOLGUIN JOSH KELL Layout Supervisors BILL BOYCE MYKE SUTHERLAND Animation Supervisors JUANI GUIRALDES PETER MONGA MYKE SUTHERLAND Character Animators KELVIN CHOW JOE CHYE CONNIE HOLLAND SHINE MUHABOOBJAN GLORIA LIAO KEITH LUMB SUSHIL SHARMA ADAM SHAW JOCELYN SY LOPHY VELLARA GARY ZENG Rigging REBEKAH HORTON BRADLEY JOHN NASH MORLEY Lighting Supervisor SEAN GUSH Lighting Artists YONNIE CHONG JO-ELLEN HUTANA KAREN PEOPLES ANDREW SMYTH Effects Artists JASON BROWN MARKUS KRISTENSEN CHRIS OMUNDSEN Lead Compositor MARK BOWEN Compositors JACOB GROSSMAN MING-I LAI JUAN LAMPE JEREMY WANHILL Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instrument DENNIS DEARING Choir GIGI ABRAHAM CLAYTON HEINECKE GRETCHEN HEINECKE WESLEY HEINECKE KURT HEINECKE TORRY MARTIN CHELSEA McCOY MEGAN MURPHY ALLY NAWROCKI KERI PISAPIA BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOHN WAHBA Additional Huhu Management DAN WANG TREVOR YAXLEY Accounts Administrator CAMILLE MOORE Finance Controller MICHAEL PEARCE Business Affairs JON MARKS JOHN RUZICH Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:TomandJerryFan360 Christmas Movies Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Christmas Movies